Avec la classe A
by Ilunae
Summary: Shinsou avait toujours rêvé d'intégrer la filière héroïque.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic

* * *

Shinsou avait toujours rêvé d'intégrer la filière héroïque. Il avait donc tout de suite accepté quand Monsieur Aizawa lui avait proposé de l'entraîner. Pendant cette période, il avait compris qu'il avait négligé le côté physique. Ce n'était juste pas à cause de son alter, s'il n'avait pas pu entrer dans cette section.

Il s'était donc entraîné dur pour devenir plus fort. Cela avait été difficile mais, il avait tenu bon. Se dire qu'il avait la chance de devenir un héro l'avait motivé à continuer sur sa lancée.

Après plusieurs mois, Monsieur Aizawa avait décidé de lui faire passer une sorte d'examen d'entrée. Cela consistait pour lui à participer à deux matchs avec les élèves de la classe A et, ceux de la B.

Shinsou s'était retrouvé dans la première équipe de la classe A et dans la dernière de la B. Pendant son premier match, il avait pu voir la différence de niveau qu'il y avait entre les élèves de la filière héroïque et lui.

Ils n'étaient pas dans cette section par hasard et n'avaient pas que de bons alters. Ils savaient se battre et, établir de bonnes stratégies. Kaminari ne lui avait pas paru très malin au début. Shinsou avait même dû le sauver. C'était cependant en partie grâce à son camarade s'ils avaient gagné leur match.

Shinsou avait bien sûr regardé les autres matchs. Ils avaient bien observé ses camarades. Ils étaient tous très forts. Kendou et Yaoyorozu étaient déjà de très grandes stratèges.

Todoroki et Tetsutetsu avaient tout fait pour dépasser leurs limites. Honenuki faisait attention à ses coéquipiers. Bakugou se donnait toujours à fond pour atteindre ses objectifs. Il devrait donc s'inspirer d'eux pour devenir plus fort.

Pendant son second match, il avait pu de nouveau se confronter à Midoriya. Encore une fois, il avait perdu. Shinsou espérait cependant qu'il pourrait prendre sa revanche une autre fois.

A la fin, Monsieur Aizawa lui avait annoncé qu'il rentrerait dans la section héroïque pour sa seconde année. Il avait appris plus tard qu'il serait dans la classe A. Il fut très bien accueilli par ses camarades.

Les premiers à venir lui parler furent Kaminari et Kirishima.

"Je suis content que tu sois avec nous, mec !"

"Moi aussi !"

Il allait enfin pouvoir s'entraîner avec les autres. C'était tout ce dont il avait rêvé.

"Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir !" lui avait dit Iida. "En tant que délégué, j'ai le devoir d'écouter et aider mes camarades !"

"Si il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, je peux toujours te donner des cours de rattrapage !" lui avait proposé Yaoyorozu.

"Merci beaucoup !"

"Hé ! Tu devrais passer dans ma chambre plus tard !" lui conseilla Mineta. "On pourra s'échanger nos magazines et films pornos, comme ça !"

Shinsou ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir ce genre d'invitations. Il n'était pas dans la section héroïque pour cela. Il n'était donc pas allé dans la chambre de son camarade.

Il avait bien dit aux autres qu'il n'était pas là pour se faire des amis mais, il avait compris que cela ne servait à rien de leur dire ça. Quand ils avaient une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait les faire changer d'avis.

Dès le premier jour, Kaminari et Kirishima l'avaient traîné pour le faire manger avec le reste de leur groupe. Kaminari était le plus collant des deux. Il le suivait même quand il allait manger avec Monoma de la classe B.

Avec le temps, il avait fini par s'attacher à ses camarades de classe. La plupart étaient très sympa avec lui. Kouda lui avait présenté son lapin. Certains d'entre eux lui demandaient d'utiliser son modulateur de voix.

Si à première vue, Bakugou avait un sale caractère, il tenait quand même à ses amis. Il faisait toujours attention aux autres pendant les entraînements.

"Faites attention à vous, bande de crétins !"

Il le montrait juste à sa façon. Bakugou avait aussi une relation très spéciale avec Midoriya. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Bien sûr, les autres élèves l'avaient aussi remarqué.

Comme ils étaient incapables de rester sans se mêler des affaires des autres, ils en parlaient souvent.

"On devrait sans doute faire quelque chose pour les aider à se bouger un peu !" suggéra Asui.

"Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée !" répondit Shinsou.

A leur place, cela ne lui plairait pas d'avoir autant de monde se mêler de sa vie sentimentales. Les autres n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui, cependant.

"Mais si !" lui dit Uraraka. "Si on ne les aide pas, ils vont se tourner autour pendant des années !"

"Ouais ! On va pas laisser faire ça !" renchérit Kirishima.

"Je suis d'accord !" fit Todoroki. "Ce sont tous les deux des cas désespérés !"

Shinsou les laissa donc discuter entre eux et convenir d'un plan pour les mettre ensemble.

"Je l'ai déjà dit mais, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée !"

Kaminari se tourna vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule en lui faisant un énorme sourire. Shinsou sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine.

"T'en fais pas, Shinsou ! On va bien s'amuser !"

Parce qu'il faisait cela pour s'amuser ? Shinsou soupira de frustration. Il allait se retrouver mêlé à cette histoire. Pourquoi il était incapable de dire non à Kaminari ? Il fallait croire que cet idiot déteignait sur lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
